


My Savior

by Blizzard_Fubuki



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: EnKaze, Inazuma Eleven - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_Fubuki/pseuds/Blizzard_Fubuki
Summary: Kazemaru and Endou were happy to being together. When Kazemaru's Cousin came from USA Something changes. Kazemaru is afraid but why is he afraid?Main ship: EnkazeSide ships:Goufubu/kidouxFudouI don't own inazuma eleven
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fubuki Shirou/Gouenji Shuuya, Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto
Kudos: 2





	My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This book is a Rp. I hope, you guys will like it.

*Everyone is at soccer practice just for a practice match to get even stronger. Gouenji and Fubuki use crossfire and Endou stops it*

Endou: Ichirouta your burning up! Endou starts to freak out

Gouenji: clam down Endou I think Kazemaru has a cold it's the fever you feel you know 

Fubuki:Shuuya's right Endou-kun

Endou: Come on İchirouta I'm taking you to nurse. 

*Then, endou lifted him up.Kazemaru's cheek turned in to dark red but not becuse of that fever, he was emberressed*

Fubuki: well at lest Endou-kun is carrying I just think it may or may not completely embarrass Kazemaru *sweat drops* 

Gouenji: *nods in agreement* we should probably head inside Shirou. 

Fubuki:*nods* right we can check on Kazemaru later then.

*Endou was still carrying kazemaru* 

Kazemaru:Momoru, I...ı can walk, you know. It is emberrising. Everyone look at us.

Endou: I'm just worried about you Ichirouta sorry I'm not trying to embarrass you

*he looks down feeling guilty because he embarrassed his lover*

*Kazemaru felt bad* 

Kazemaru: No, no, Don't feel guilty. I'm so lucky to have a lover like you. *Kazemaru kissed endou's cheek*

Endou: *nods* Ichirouta let me ask you something

Kazemaru: What is it mamoru? You can ask me anything.

Endou: How much have you been practicing on your own. Without any help how much have you forced yourself. Do you still think you aren't good enough to play along side me and the others? You don't get sick often Ichirouta I know that and I know you know it too.

*kazemaru looked down, then lifted his head again.* 

Kazemaru: Well, it is not like that, you know, our Rivals are really strong and so fast. I'm still not fast enough. I think it is normal to force myself if I need to get faster.

Endou: even if you believe that Ichirouta forcing yourself for to long could lead you to the point you won't be able to play anymore I know you want to improve we all do but I don't want to you to get the point you end up in the hospital I care for you to much to see you in a state like this.

Kazemaru: I guess, you are right mamoru, I'm sorry for forcing myself. 

*Endou looked at kazemaru but kazemaru wasn't looking at him. Endou understood, there was more something going on kazemaru's head.*

Endou: Ichirouta there's something else isn't there can tell me is it about back then when we had to face each other and it was dark emperors against Raimon? Or is it something else

Kazemaru: It is not becaus of dark emperors. It is something personal actually. I was practicing so hard to get away from My home. I want to tell you but ı'm sorry mamoru, I'm not ready. *Then endou saw Tears coming from kazemaru's eyes*

Endou: Ichirouta look at me please.

*Kazemaru looked at endou with teary eyes*

Endou: it's okay Ichirouta I'm always here I'm not going to leave you behind I promise I love you Ichirouta more then you know and more then you'll ever believe to come out of my mouth or by expressing it to you trying anyway I remember my first failed attempt to confess to you I was a blushing mess and like a fish out of water *He chuckled softly*

*Kazemaru laughed softly.* 

Kazemaru: yeah, I remember. You were so funny. Mamoru can I stay in your house a few Days if it is fine with you?

*Endou smiles softly and looks down at him* 

Endou: Always Ichirouta always I don't mind and with both know my parents love you to death. *Smiles brightly*

*Kazemaru smiled* 

Kazemaru: Thanks Mamoru 

* Then, nurse came inside*

Endou: just focus on getting better fist Ichirouta alright?

Endou: always I'm always here Ichirouta do you want me to stay with you?

Kazemaru: No, ıt is Okay. You can go back to practice.

Endou: Now I don't want to leave after what you told me earlier about at home. I want to know what's been going on at home Ichirouta and besides we ended practice before I brought you here.

Kazemaru: Okay but lets talk at your home. Okay?

Endou: Alright.

*During that time, fudou and kidou was arguing* 

Kidou: I told you to don't be rude to people, Akio.

Akio: Yeah yeah but they they something stupid like a dumb*** then I'm going to be p***ed off Yuuto and those people did just that so yeah I was rude what ya gonna do kill me?

Kidou: Do you know what I think? Yeah, I will kill you. *kidou hits fudou's head.*

Fudou: owwwww Yuuto that hurts ya know and the one that we're talking shit about was you and it made me mad I hate when people do that I love you to much to hear people say that about you or anyone dear to me.

*Fudou looks down embarrassed*

Kidou: aww, Akio that is so sweet but you can't rude to people because they talked bad about me.

*Fudou hides his blushing face with his jersey* 

Fudou: I know but I'm protective of you just like you are with Haruna.

*kidou kiss his cheek* 

kidou: I know, because of that I love you so much.

Fudou: love you too Yuuto always 

Haruna:awwww you two are too cute.

*They both blushed.* 

Kidou: Haruna, you know ıt is bad to listen people behind their back.

Haruna: Come on brother it's not that bad plus seeing as I consider Akio a brother and you are my brother making you my family I really see nothing wrong.

*Fudou turn his back to hide his blush* 

Fudou: hmph, Whatever

Kidou: well now we know how easily we can embarrass Akio.

Fudou: I'm going now, Are you coming yuuto?

*Kidou walks with him and Haruna goes back to the other girls.*

*During that time, Gouenji and Fubuki was talking.* 

Fubuki: Shuuya-kun, do you maybe want to visit My home when the tournament finished.

Gouenji:sure Shirou *smiles softly at him*

Fubuki: Thanks, Shuuya-kun. Do you want to see how is Kazemaru? I'm worried.

Gouenji: we can I'm wondering how he is too actually.

* They Walked to nurse, when they Opened the door, they saw endou was kissing Kazemaru. Then gouenji closed fubuki's eyes.* 

Gouenji:..... bad timing?

*kazemaru and endou seperated from each other. Kazemaru and Endou was blushing.* 

kazemaru: Umm, no. What did you guys want?

Gouenji: Shirou wanted to check to make sure you were alright we were worried after earlier.

Kazemaru: I'm fine now. Thanks guys. Sorry for worrying you all.

Fubuki: it's fine we're just glade your alright Kazemaru-kun *smiles softly*

Gouenji: now we are going. You guys can continue making out. *kazemaru and endou's cheek turned into dark red.* 

endou:Can you just go? 

Gouenji: Okay, Okay. We are going.

Fubuki: oh and Kazemaru one more thing.

Kazemaru: what is it?

Fubuki: when we start playing in the match I'm ready to use the hurricane again.

Kazemaru: that is nice to hear, Fubuki. Lets try tomorrow.

Gouenji: you sound like Endou now Shirou. 

Endou: I HEARD THAT YOU JERK!

*Kazemaru and Fubuki laughed*

Gouenji:rolls his eyes playfully

Gouenji: come on Shirou let's leave them he we should head back

*Fubuki nodded*

*They leave Endou and Kazemaru alone again*

Kazemaru: So, can we go to your house now?

Endou: yeah sure *grabs his hand*

* They went to Endou's house and Endou was so curious to what was happening in Kazemaru's house*

*Endou walks quietly which is rare for him*

Kazemaru: what is it, Moru?

Endou: Huh? Oh! Just thinking Ichirouta don't worry. *He looks at the ground frowning slightly.*

Kazemaru: I'm ready to tell you but First lets go to your room. Okay?

Endou: right!

* They went to Endou's room* 

Kazemaru: My cousin came back and staying with us. 

*Endou was confused. Why was kazemaru so scared of?*

Endou: What's so bad about that Ichirouta? He is family right?

*Endou looks at Ichirouta confused*

Kazemaru: I liked him before. He had a psychologic problems but I still liked him. He is 16 now. When I was 8 and he was 10, He tried to rape me an I couldn't do anything. My parents came into My room and helped me, then they send him to psycholog on America. Now He is back and He apologized from me but I know him that He is not sorry because of that I'm scared to sleep in My house.

Endou: his eyes widen and his mouth hangs on* 

Ichirouta......

*kazemaru began to cry*

*Endou holds him close* shhhhh, it's okay Ichirouta I'm right here I'm not going to let you get hurt.

kazemaru: Thanks, Mamoru. I trust you.

*Endou let's Ichirouta listen to his heart beat*

Kazemaru: I will tell you why I'm scared again. When We were eating on the table, He was siting beside me and He was touching My leg. *kazemaru cried harder.*

Endou: Ichirouta.... I'm so sorry that that happened to it's not right did he actually get to the point of complete rape? How far did he get before your parents intervened?

Kazemaru: they believe that, He healed.

*Endou starts to shake. Endou: his hands shaking the most.*

Endou:.........

Kazemaru: What is wrong Mamoru? Are you Okay?

Endou: to hear what you went through and how you suffered it's- it's not right Ichirouta it's- it's not.

Kazemaru: oh, sorry He is 16 now so He will come to our school He is in high school and our school has high school side. 

Endou: eyes widen

Kazemaru: I don't think He will do anything because I'm always with you guys and Mamoru pls keep this as a secret.

Endou: right.....

Kazemaru: Thanks mamoru. Can we pls sleep now? I'm tired.

Endou: mhm

*They lied to bed and endou hugged kazemaru and didn't want to leave him* 

Endou:Good night, İchirouta.

Kazemaru: Night Mamoru

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is finished. I hope you guys liked it. I plan to update this book every week.We finished the Rp but I'm trying to combine it and it is hard.
> 
> ~See you readers🦋💞


End file.
